Daemon's Cupid
by Heartless Lotus
Summary: Mencintai seseorang yang lebih senang melihatmu bersama dengan pria lain itu menyakitkan. Daemon menemukan dirinya sendiri dihadapkan dengan situasi seperti itu karena Elena adalah seorang...fujoshi. AlaDae dengan sedikit one-sided DaeEle. R&R dong, ok?


Author's notes : Yey~ fanfic yang berlandaskan dari fanfic keponakan saya - quan 'Titanium - yang berjudulkan 'Her Secret'. Tenang saja, saya dah minta ijinnya kok~ XD #plak ini cuma pengandaian saja kalau misalnya Elena gak mati, dan saya terlalu jatuh cinta dengan innocent!Spade sebelum Elena mati~ #kicked

Warning : OOC, perubahan suatu karakter tanpa seijin sang empunya menjadi fujoshi, typo, saya gak tahu ini humor/angst, dll.

Pairing : cinta gak kesampaian (DaeEle), dan dengan sedikit pemaksaan (AlaDae)

Disclaimer : KHR bukan punya saya, dan fanfic ini berlandaskan dari fanfic lain. Jangan bilang saya plagiat, karena saya sudah meminta ijin pada keponakan saya untuk membuat fanfic ini.

* * *

><p>Pernah gak sih jatuh cinta? Pasti pernah, meski yang dicintai itu tokoh anime, benda, binatang, atau keluarga sekalipun. Nah, bagaimana kalau yang kita cintai itu tidak jatuh cinta pada kita? Pasti sakit dan menyesakkan bukan? Belum kalau ditambah kecemburuan kalau yang kita cintai itu jatuh cinta sama yang lain.<p>

Nah, semangka tercinta kita ini sedang mengalami hal yang seperti itu. Masalahnya? Lebih baik kalau wanita yang ia cintai itu mencintai orang lain, atau belum bisa menerima cintanya, atau alasan tetek bengek lainnya yang bisa ia selesaikan dengan mudah : membunuh rivalnya, menunggu sampai dia jatuh cinta padanya, dsb. Tapi entah karma atau sang dewata di langit sana memang membenci ras berambut buah-buahan tropikal itu, masalahnya jauh lebih dalam dibanding itu. Wanita yang dicintainya - Elena - adalah seorang...

...

...

...

...fujoshi.

* * *

><p>"Daemon, Daemon!" Elena hampir berteriak-teriak kesenangan, dan kalau saja bukan karena ia adalah gadis bangsawan dengan tata krama yang sangat sopan, ia pasti sudah, "Kau lihat tadi? Pandangan mata G.-san terlihat begitu cemburu saat Cozart-san dan Giotto-san berpelukan! Kyaaa...!"<p>

"E-Elena..." Daemon berusaha menenangkan gadis yang semangatnya sedang menggebu-gebu itu, "...kecilkan suaramu, kita sedang berada di cafe."

"Oh, maafkan sikapku yang tidak sopan!" Elena menarik nafas dalam-dalam untuk menenangkan batin fujoshinya, "Tapi, Daemon! Kau juga lihat bukan? Ternyata insting fujo-ku memang tepat! G.-san memang menaruh hati pada Giotto-san!"

Daemon mengutuk nasibnya, kenapa dia harus bergosip yaoi sementara dia juga laki-laki? Jangan-jangan nanti orang-orang akan mengira dia itu fudanshi. Kalau saja orang yang mengatakan skandal tidak beralasan itu bukan Elena, pasti dia sudah melenyapkannya untuk menjaga nama baik Vongola. Yah, nasi sudah jadi bubur, Daemon sudah keburu jatuh cinta pada Elena. Ia hanya bisa bersabar dengan nasibnya itu.

"Elena... kau benar-benar suka yaoi?" Daemon berdoa dalam hati, semoga oh semoga... wanita di hadapannya itu segera terlepas dari genggaman nista dari yaoi.

Sayangnya, dewa menutup telinga akan doanya tersebut, "Iya! Yaoi adalah hubungan terlarang yang paling indah dari yang terindah! Dan-" Daemon sudah mati-matian pura-pura mendengar penjelasan panjang lebar Elena tentang 'indahnya yaoi' sementara dalam pikirannya, ia sudah menutup telinganya rapat-rapat.

"Jadi- oh, Alaude!" sekejab pandangan mata Daemon terpaku pada sang _Cloud Guardian_ yang berjalan mendekati meja dimana mereka duduk. Daemon mengomel dalam hatinya, Alaude adalah teman Elena semenjak kecil dan orang yang memperkenalkan Elena pada Vongola... tidak perlu dibilang, hubungan mereka sangat akrab, dan itu membuat Daemon cemburu...

"Alaude, kau harus dengar! G.-"

Alaude memotong kata-kata Elena saat ia duduk di kursi yang kosong di meja tersebut, "Kau sudah mengatakan hal itu padaku pagi-pagi buta saat aku baru saja pulang dari misiku dan tidak membiarkanku tidur sampai kau menjelaskannya dengan sangat detail."

Muka Elena merah padam, "O-oh, maaf... aku terlalu bersemangat..." tangannya menutupi pipinya yang panas karena malu.

"Aku sudah terbiasa dengan tingkahmu itu semenjak kecil. Ini bukan yang pertama kalinya." Alaude hanya dengan tenang menguap, matanya merah karena kurang tidur, "Aku datang untuk memberikan misi ini padamu, Spade. Giotto menitipkannya padaku tadi pagi."

Elena nampak khawatir, "Ah, kau kurang tidur ya? Mau mampir sebentar ke rumahku dan tidur sebentar sebelum kembali ke Vongola?"

"Tidak, aku masih ada pekerjaan." Alaude bangkit berdiri dan Elena mengikutinya, menggenggam lembut tangan Alaude dan mengantarnya pergi.

Daemon yang ditinggal sendiri merasa kesal dan cemburu karena sikap Alaude dan Elena yang dianggapnya terlalu akrab. Semenjak pertama kali bertemu dengan Alaude, Daemon memang sudah tidak suka pada pria yang bersikap semaunya sendiri dan tidak jelas apakah ia adalah musuh atau teman dari Vongola. Dengan jabatannya di kepolisian, Alaude kapanpun bisa meringkus Vongola kalau ia mau. Daemon bingung kenapa Giotto mau bertaruh dan menjadikan orang berbahaya seperti Alaude menjadi salah satu _Guardian_nya.

"Maaf, Daemon. Aku meninggalkanmu sebentar." Elena kembali dengan ekspresi bersalah di wajahnya yang membuat Daemon tak tega untuk mengatakan keadaan hatinya yang sebenarnya.

Daemon hanya memalsukan senyuman di wajahnya dan mengambil berkas misi yang diberikan Alaude kepadanya beberapa saat yang lalu, "Tak apa. Oya, aku harus segera pergi untuk menyelesaikan misi ini. Sampai bertemu lagi, Elena." Daemon segera bangkit dan pergi, tidak menyadari pandangan Elena yang menggebu-gebu padanya saat Elena melihat reaksinya.

* * *

><p>Beberapa hari kemudian, saat Daemon kembali dari misinya dan bertemu kembali dengan Elena... ia tidak bisa dibilang bahagia saat akhirnya ia bisa melepas rindu dengan wanita yang ia cintai itu, karena :<p>

"Jadi, Alaude adalah pria yang paling disiplin dan konsisten dengan pekerjaannya yang aku kenal. Lalu-" Daemon meringis dalam hatinya saat ia mendengarkan Elena memuji-muji Alaude dalam dua jam terakhir ini. Bukannya menanyakan keadaannya ataupun menunjukkan tanda-tanda kalau ia merindukan Daemon, Elena terus menerus membicaraan tentang Alaude.

Muak dengan perlakuan kejam - yang tidak disengaja - dari Elena, Daemon akhirnya bertanya, "Elena, apa kau menyukai Alaude?"

Herannya, Daemon yakin ada kilau semangat dari mata Elena, seolah akhirnya ia mendapatkan reaksi yang diinginkan dari Daemon, "Dia adalah _sahabat_ku yang paling aku sayangi." Daemon merasa ada penekanan nada saat Elena mengatakan kata 'sahabat'.

"Kau membicaran Alaude seolah dia adalah pria yang sangat mengagumkan..." Daemon mendengarkan setiap kata-kata yang Elena gunakan untuk memuji Alaude, dan bukan hal aneh kalau api cemburu di hatinya berkobar sangat panas melihat ekspresi Elena yang begitu bahagia.

"Dia memang mengagumkan kok! Siapapun pasti ingin menjadi kekasihnya, dan aku yakin mereka pasti akan bahagia memiliki kekasih seperti Alaude! Tapi siapa yang ingin menjadi kekasih Alaude harus melewati pemeriksaanku dulu~!" Daemon merasa setiap kata-kata Elena meninggalkan luka yang sangat dalam pada hatinya.

_Kau juga?_ "Oya, kau berkata seperti itu seolah kau tidak akan membiarkan siapapun menjadi kekasih Alaude." kata-kata Daemon hampir terdengar lirih, dan kalau ia bukanlah sang _Mist Guardian_ yang sangat ahli dalam menutupi perasaannya yang sesungguhnya, mungkin ia sudah akan menangis mendengar kata-kata Elena.

"Memang! Dia itu sahabatku, aku ingin hanya yang terbaik menjadi kekasihnya!" Elena menepuk bahu Daemon, "Kau orang terbaik yang pernah aku temui - selain Giotto tentunya - jadi aku rasa kalian akan cocok!"

Sayangnya, Daemon memproses kata-kata Elena dengan hal lain, "Aku tidak akan bisa berteman dengannya, Elena." _tidak sementara ia telah merebut hatimu seperti itu._

"Kalian pasti bisa kok, aku akan mendukungmu!" Elena tersenyum bahagia, menepuk-nepuk bahu Daemon untuk memberikan semangat, "Tidak ada yang lebih ingin kulihat dibanding melihat kalian bisa bersama!"

Daemon sudah tidak tahan, dan sebelum topeng senyumannya hancur berantakan di depan Elena, Daemon bangkit berdiri, "Aku...ada urusan mendadak yang baru kuingat. Nanti aku akan menemuimu lagi setelah urusan itu beres." Daemon bangkit berdiri dari bangku taman yang ia duduki bersama Elena, dan berlari menjauh tanpa arah. Ia bisa mendengar kata-kata Elena yang menyemangatinya, "Selamat berjuang!" meski ia tidak tahu apa artinya. Ia berlari dan terus berlari, tidak menyadari bahunya menabrak pelan seseorang. Ia hanya menggumamkan kata maaf dengan setengah hati dan kembali berlari.

* * *

><p>Elena, dalam waktu yang sama, sedang bersenang ria karena rencananya sukses, "Akhirnya! Dengan begini, Daemon dan Alaude akan bersama!" Elena nyaris menari karena kesenangan, dan kesenangannya itu terganggu saat seseorang menepuk bahunya, "Ya?"<p>

"...aku melihat Daemon berlari kesana. Ada apa?" Elena sedikit kaget melihat Alaude berdiri di belakangnya dengan ekspresi penasaran.

"Ah! Kejar dia, kejar!" Elena mendorong Alaude ke arah Daemon tadi berlari, "Dia tadi mencarimu tahu! Cepat, cepat!"

"Tadi dia menabrakku dan dia tidak terlihat seperti sedang mencariku, Elena." Alaude tidak melangkah sedikitpun meski Elena mendorongnya dengan sekuat tenaga, "Untuk apa dia mencariku?"

"Eh? Masa?" Ekspresi wajah Elena tampak patah hati, "Padahal aku kira dia benar-benar pergi untuk menyatakan cinta padamu..." Elena berbisik lirih, tidak terdengar oleh sang _Cloud Guardian_.

"...Elena, apa yang sudah kau lakukan padanya?" Alaude menatap Elena dengan pandangan menuduh, karena ia mengetahui kebiasaan buruk sahabatnya itu.

"Eh? Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa padanya kok?" Elena nampak bingung, tidak mengerti akan tuduhan Alaude.

"...Jangan bilang kau memulai lagi kebiasaanmu itu untuk memasang-masangkan seseorang dengan yang lainnya hanya karena 'insting fujoshi'mu itu?" Alaude menghela napas, entah sudah berapa orang yang Elena katakan memiliki _chemistry_ di antara mereka. Contohnya saja, G. dan Giotto.

"Hei, jangan berbicara seolah instingku itu selalu meleset! Aku yakin instingku ini seimbang dengan _Hyper Intuition_ milik Giotto!" tapi Elena mengaku, "Tapi aku memang memasangkan dia dengan- Alaude, kau mau kemana?" Alaude tidak mendengarkan kata-kata Elena sampai selesai dan pergi meninggalkannya untuk mencari Daemon.

Alaude sedikit mengutuk kebodohan Elena yang terlalu fokus pada instingnya sendiri dan tidak menyadari perasaan Daemon padanya.

* * *

><p>Daemon sedang mengutuk ketidak adilan nasibnya, saat Alaude menemukannya - Daemon melarikan diri ke kamarnya sendiri di Vongola - dan duduk di sebelah sang ilusionis yang duduk di ranjang menghadap ke tembok seperti anak kecil yang tidak mendapatkan mainan yang diinginkannya. Daemon tidak menyembunyikan tatapan penuh kebencian yang ia fokuskan pada Alaude. Alaude hanya tenang-tenang saja menatap Daemon.<p>

"Patah hati?"

"Bukan urusanmu."

"...Elena memang kesulitan untuk jatuh cinta pada pria, karena naluri alamiahnya sebagai fujoshi selalu membuatnya memasangkan setiap pria yang ia temui."

"...dia suka padamu."

Alaude menahan tawa, "Dia tidak pernah suka padaku dalam pengertian romantis."

"Lalu kenapa dia terus menerus memuji-mujimu saat ia bersama denganku?" Daemon memeluk lututnya sendiri dan meletakkan dagunya di tangannya.

Alis mata Alaude naik mendengar kata-kata Daemon, "...serius?"

"Kau kira aku bercanda?" Daemon membuang muka dari Alaude, "Itu membuatku cemburu."

Alaude ingin tertawa, tapi sudah bukan sifatnya untuk tertawa, jadi ia hanya menunjukkan seringai tipis mendengar kata-kata Daemon, "Kau cemburu pada siapa?" ia ingin tahu, seberapa hebat insting Elena yang selalu dibanggakannya itu.

Daemon tadinya ingin menjawab Alaude, tapi lidahnya tercekat saat ia akan mengatakannya. Ia tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan tersebut. Kenapa? Padahal ia yakin ia jatuh cinta pada Elena. Apa benar apa yang pernah orang katakan, apa yang di hati dan di pikirannya itu berbeda? Kalau begitu, kalau misalnya ia tidak benar-benar jatuh cinta pada Elena, kenapa ia cemburu? Kenapa ia merasakan sakit di hatinya saat ia melihatnya bersama Alaude...?

Lamunannya terhenti saat ia merasakan tangan Alaude menyentuh pipinya, dan memaksanya untuk bertatapan mata dengan Alaude. Mata Alaude mencari tanda-tanda yang menguatkan keyakinannya, dan seringai tipis menyungging bibirnya saat ia melihat semburat tipis di pipi Daemon. Alaude mendekatkan wajahnya pada Daemon, tapi Daemon yang masih belum sepenuhnya yakin mencoba untuk menjauh. Tangan Alaude di belakang kepalanya mencegah sang ilusionis untuk kabur, dan Daemon menutup matanya rapat-rapat saat bibir Alaude menyentuh bibirnya.

Seketika, ia merasakan kehangatan menyelubungi hatinya, dan debaran jantungnya yang begitu kuat - melebihi saat ia bersama dengan Elena - membuatnya yakin kepada siapa hatinya benar-benar jatuh. Tubuhnya yang tadinya tegang menjadi lebih rileks, dan ia membalas ciuman Alaude dengan semburat merah menghiasi wajahnya.

Ketika bibir mereka terpisah, dan Daemon membuka matanya - hanya untuk disambut dengan pemandangan yang membuat detak jantungnya semakin berdebar kencang - ia dapat melihat Alaude tersenyum padanya, sesuatu yang tidak pernah dilihatnya sebelumnya. Alaude mencium pipi dan dahinya, dan Daemon tidak menyadari borgol di tangan Alaude menangkap tangan kanannya sampai saat Alaude tiba-tiba mendorongnya hingga ia terbaring di ranjangnya. Daemon mendapati ia tidak bisa melarikan diri saat ia tidak dapat menarik tangannya yang terborgol ke salah satu tiang di ranjang_ King-size_ miliknya dan tubuh Alaude berada di atasnya, dengan kedua tangannya berada di sebelah kanan dan kiri kepala Daemon.

"Kau sudah tidak bisa lari lagi dariku sekarang." semburat merah padam di wajah Daemon menjadi lebih merah dari semangka saat ia mendengar kata-kata Alaude, dan protesnya terdiam saat Alaude kembali mencium bibirnya...

TAMAT

* * *

><p>Author : ...gak jelas ini humorangst...yah, sesuai dengan persepsi anda masing-masing saja deh...

Daemon : ...kok aku jadi _innocent_ banget disini?

Author : Ini kan kejadian kalau Elena gak mati = kau tetap jadi orang baik.

Daemon : ...aku tidak merasa diriku itu orang baik...

Author : Apa boleh buat, saya jatuh cinta melihat dirimu blushing di chapter berapa gitu di KHR. Author lupa. Ok deh, OMAKE!

Daemon : Belum selesai? OAO;;

* * *

><p>...<p>

OMAKE~!

...

"Tuh kan, betul apa kataku!" Elena terlihat begitu bangga melihat Daemon duduk di sebelah Alaude di sofa kamarnya. Elena datang menjenguknya karena Daemon tidak datang ke rapat Vongola karena 'sakit', dan tidak terbayang betapa bahagianya sang fujoshi satu ini melihat Alaude berada di atas Daemon saat Elena lupa mengetuk pintu saat ia memasuki kamar sang _Mist Guardian_. Itu adalah pelajaran berharga bagi sang kedua _Guardian_ ini untuk tidak lupa mengunci pintu sebelum memulai aktifitas yang - ehem - berbahaya.

Alaude memijat kepalanya yang masih sedikit pusing karena kepalanya berhantaman dengan kepala Daemon saat sang Mist Guardian panik melihat kedatangan Elena, "Lain kali, Elena... ketuk pintu."

"Untuk apa aku mengetuk pintu kalau aku bisa melihat sesuatu yang membuatku bersyukur akan betapa sehatnya kedua mataku ini?" Elena yang masih terpana dengan keindahan pemandangan yang baru dilihatnya itu menghela napas bahagia.

Semburat merah di wajah Daemon karena malu masih belum hilang dari wajahnya, "Elena..." ia nampak tidak nyaman duduk di sofa kamarnya yang kurang empuk dibanding ranjangnya. Alaude menyadari hal ini, dan menarik sang ilusionis untuk duduk di pangkuannya.

Elena hampir jatuh pingsan saat ia melihat adegan romantis dari pasangan di depannya tersebut. Daemon mencoba melepaskan diri saat sang Cloud Guardian memeluk pinggangnya, "Alaude, Elena masih disini!"

Alaude melihat pada Elena, yang menyumpal hidungnya dengan sapu tangan berlumuran darah, "Kenapa kamu kemari?"

"Oh, aku cuma mau memberi tahu kalian, insting fujoshiku memang 100 persen tepat! Buktinya, selain kalian, aku tadi melihat G. dan Giotto berjalan di taman sambil berpegangan tangan!" Elena menyibakkan rambutnya dengan kebanggaan, "Jangan remehkan insting fujoshi! Kami pasti akan selalu mendapatkan sinyal-sinyal yaoi pada siapapun, tidak peduli betapa lemah sinyal itu!"

"Ya, ya..." Alaude menghela napas dan mengusir Elena, "Nah, pergi sekarang. Kami sibuk."

"Aku tidak boleh menonton?" Elena memasang wajah memelas.

"Tidak." kedua _Guardian_ itu segera menolak.

"Dasar pelit. Kalau begitu, aku akan mencari target pasangan lain yang harus aku bantu! Aku adalah _cupid_ untuk yaoi~!" dan dengan girang, Elena melesat keluar ruangan, tidak lupa menutup pintu untuk memberi privasi pada kedua orang di dalamnya.

"...aku jadi heran kenapa aku mengira aku jatuh cinta padanya..."

"Hn." Alaude mencium bibir Daemon, yang membuat wajah sang ilusionis memerah mengingat posisi mereka, "Kita lanjutkan yang tadi, sebelum fujoshi itu mengganggu kita."

TAMAT~!


End file.
